Better Safe Than Sorry
by Tin-Rin
Summary: Fluttershy Isnt having a great morning, but her old friend certainly makes it at leas 20 % better.


RainbowDash was the fastest runner in the track team. She was cool,she was popular, she was awesome. And frankly she was beautiful.

Not in the way the ever gracefully popular Rarity was dainty and pale like a porcelain doll, but a beauty that came completely from her heart and from her eyes. How her skin was tan from the sun and stretched over wonderful lean muscle. How she smiled a bit to one side and sometimes closed her eyes when she ran, like she just knew she would never let herself down. How no matter how bad you felt about yourself, she could always make you feel like you mattered, because if Rainbow cared about you, you must be something.

Fluttershy wasn't like that. She was awkward and quiet, her smiles were small and hid shameful self deprecation. She didn't know anyone. No one knew her. And no matter how much she wanted to change herself, completely uproot every fiber of her mind and body to become a person she loved, she was sure it wouldn't happen because she didn't trust herself to try. So she didn't.

These are the types of thoughts Fluttershy had while walking to her first class at 5 in the morning because it was an hour away, her car broke down last week, and as a college student three states away from her parents, siblings, and friend(s), she didn't have much of a choice. Well accept one childhood friend that no longer knew she existed of course. They had been close in elementary school, but RainbowDash had moved away some time ago. Probably didn't remember that one shy girl she gave pep talks to during gym class at all.

listening to the tap of her own sneakers against the sidewalk and the heavy patter of rain around her umbrella was calming in a sort of lukewarm and sad way, like a ghost that's been dead for so long she didn't miss being alive anymore, her only goal to wander and cry about nothing that mattered anymore.To say the least, It wasn't the best day ever. She sort of wished she had someone to rant to briefly, before resigning herself to keep walking on.

Fluttershy shook her head, took a breath, and looked both ways before crossing the street. There weren't any cars, but better safe than splattered.

This was how most days started (minus the unceasing rain that made this day particularly unpleasant). Next she would stop by the little coffee shop near here and buy a latte and two poppy seed muffins. She'd go leave one in the bird nest on the school gate for the lark that had just laid two tiny eggs, then she would finish her trip.

English was her first class, where she might say good morning to the girl with purple hair who always sat by her seat, and not talk for the rest of the day. Finally she'd walk home and regret not making any friends.

But something new caught her eye this particular morning.

Rainbow was in line at the very same shop Fluttershy frequented. Well she was the only one in line but still, the point stood. She ordered a mocha with extra milk, and of course Fluttershy ran away as soon as the other turned around.

" oh goodness."

She threaded two worried hands through her rose pink hair and leaned against the outside wall of BumbleCake's Cozy Cafe contemplating absolutely every way this encounter could/would go wrong and of course, began to panic.

" Fluttershy? Is that you?"

RainbowDash stood at the entrance looking out and Fluttershy's heart stopped.

Think fast.

She turned around slowly. Rainbow's eyes where brighter than she remembered. That pretty color between red and pink that Fluttershy loved stood out against her dark skin and bright hair.

"...no" was all she managed to squeak out.

Gosh was that really what she sounded like? That seemed too high and wimpy, even for Fluttershy. And was that all she could come up with? No?

So yeah ok that was a bit stupid.

" No way! I haven't seen you in forever! Are you visiting someone?"

RainbowDash threw an arm over Fluttershy's shoulder and led her back into the shop, out of the rain.

" no I um… go to school here.."

" Really? Where?"

" um…" She really hadn't noticed her all year. Whether that or the scenario in which Rainbow was just ignoring her for some reason would have hurt more not even Fluttershy knows.

Plus She didn't really want to admit she had basically ignored RainbowDash all year either, she just thought the other girl wasn't interested in being friends anymore. And that kind of sort of hurt a whole lot. Accept apparently that hadn't happened at all and Fluttershy went through that whole ordeal a few months ago for nothing.

Rainbow had led her to sit down at one of the two person tables without Fluttershy realizing, there was no escape now.

" ...Canterlot University…"

The girl across the table paused

" oh cool, how long?"

"...a year."

Some sort of mixture of realization and embarrassment colored Rainbow's expression before she reached up to smack a hand over her face and slowly drag it down again.

" I uh… guess I didn't notice, sorry about that."

" it's fine."

They sat in morbidly awkward silence together, neither knowing what to say or if they should say anything at all. Until fluttershy brushed a few strand of hair from her face and opened her mouth.

" I go to your races sometimes, you're uh… you're a very good runner,"

She could feel cold discomfort running through her veins like sludge with every word, but still she kept talking.

" I didn't think people could really be as fast as you are."

Fluttershy looked up to see a shiny white grin and glittering eyes. Oh.

Rainbow may have changed a lot since they were kids, become taller, stronger, even more ridiculously confident, but one thing that would never change was her love of admiration and need for validation, both of which Fluttershy radiated in spades.

" You think so? I mean uh, pshh that's nothing! I'm the fastest gal out there, those races were just practice!"

Rainbow tried to rest her elbow against the table they sat at, slipped and hit herself in the face before making a quick and frankly ( adorable ) unbelievably dorky recovery.

Fluttershy couldn't help but crack a smile that devolved into a fit of giggles when RainbowDash mumbled a quick " I meant to do that" under her breath.

She wasn't sure when it happened,and she didn't really care, because in that moment both girls laughed together like they had never stopped being friends in the first place and absolutely everything was right in the world.

Fluttershy bought her coffee and muffins like she did every day. Accept today something was different, today when she opened the glass door to BumbleCake's Cozy Cafe the fastest runner on the track team asked if she wanted to hang out later.

Today Fluttershy made a friend, and tonight when she lies in bed, she wouldn't regret a thing ( accept maybe not talking to Rainbow sooner ).


End file.
